


Gaining His Attention

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all attention is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining His Attention

Title: Gaining His Attention  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Not all attention is good.  
Word Count: 630  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Fluff (Like you all don't know THAT about me.)  
A/N: Written for [](http://ptyx.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ptyx.livejournal.com/)**ptyx** 's birthday. Her request was Snarry, prompt: Hope.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gaining His Attention

~

“Oh, go on, Harry,” Hermione said, nudging him none too gently. “Talk to him. Ask him out. You know you want to.”

“If it’s any consolation, Potter,” Draco piped up. “I do know he doesn’t hate you as much as he used to. He may even not completely embarrass you.”

“Thanks,” Harry said dryly. “But that’s absolutely no consolation, actually.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “And I thought Gryffindors were brave.”

Hermione placed a hand on his arm, effectively shutting him up. “Just go, Harry,” she instructed. “He looks as if he’s about to leave, and then you’ll have to wait for the next Ministry event to talk to him.”

Harry groaned. It was a low blow. She knew how how he hated these things. And she was well aware of the only reason he bothered to attend them. Severus Snape.

Draco opened his mouth to make some other unhelpful remark, but Hermione dragged him away to dance. Harry sighed. If ever there was a symbol of hope it was those two. To go from mortal enemies to married in less than two years was enough to make Harry think he could have a more rewarding relationship with Snape.

Squaring his shoulders, he began to walk towards his former professor cum war hero. As he approached, he wracked his brain for something intelligent to say.

Snape looked up and their eyes met.

Harry’s mouth went dry, and as he got closer, still staring into Snape’s eyes, he missed the house-elf carrying a tray full of champagne glasses that had stepped between them.

He tripped and the house-elf flailed, and a moment later, Harry was on the floor, flat on his back, covered in champagne. The poor house-elf was wringing its hands in agitation, and it wasn’t until it had picked up a shard of glass to begin cutting itself in punishment that Harry came back to himself.

“No! It’s fine!” he yelled. “Put that down. Look, I’m fine, you can get more champagne; I’ll even repair the glasses.”

With a wave of his hand and a muttered _Reparo,_ the glasses were as good as new.

A hand reached down to help him up and it wasn’t until he was standing that Harry realized that Snape was still holding his hand.

“Er, thanks,” Harry said, flustered.

“I hope you do not plan to continue forcing me to save you, Potter,” Snape murmured. “At some point you are going to have to strike out on your own.”

Harry blushed. “Yeah, I know. Sorry...”

“It looked as though you needed to speak with me,” Snape continued. “So I decided to expedite the process.”

Harry nodded, trying to smooth down his hair and robes, with minimal success. “Yeah, I was wondering if we could, you know, get together, to, you know, talk about the war, and stuff.”

One of Snape’s eyebrows went up. “Is this your way of asking me out?”

Harry gaped at him, then, recovering, gulped and said, “Yes?”

Snape considered him for a moment, then a rueful look crossed his face. “Very well. My home, tomorrow, seven-thirty. We shall dine together. Is that acceptable?”

Harry blinked. “Yes! I mean, um, that would be lovely.”

“And, Potter?”

Harry looked up, a bit dazed at his success.

“Next time, there is no need for you to make such a spectacle of yourself to gain my attention. You have my attention. You always have.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll remember that,” he said. “You have mine, too. Shall I bring wine and flowers?”

Snape shook his head. “You are going to be hopelessly romantic, aren’t you?”

Harry stepped closer. “Probably.”

Snape closed his eyes. “Very well. I suppose I can handle that,” he said in a long-suffering voice.

“We can only hope,” Harry replied, winking.

~


End file.
